They Deserve It
by wyredsisters
Summary: Pansy looks to the future in potions class, fearing what may happen in the next few years. Please read and review!


A/N:  And as I write this, I can hear the collective groan.  "No, she didn't start another story."  Don't worry, it's a one chapter fic, there will be no more.  Well, probably not.  And I am trying to work on other fics.  Anyway, I wrote this after reading a forum basically ranting about Pansy, and I came up with this.

Disclaimer: Pansy, Draco, the Dream Team, the Dark Lord, and that toad Umbridge are not mine.  They're JK's.  I'm just borrowing them to do a little character exploration.

They Deserve It

They deserve it, you know?  Snooty, little, low-class twits.  They act like the word is on their shoulders.  As if everyone around them should bow down and worship them.

Look at them, right now.  Sitting there, all together.  Throwing suspicious eyes at Draco, as if he has nothing better to do then bother them.  And all the evidence they have is that he does bother them on occasion.  Prats.

If their minds could stand the thought of being anything but "perfect", they would do the same.  They would play the immature tricks such as messing with class work and tripping others in the hallway. 

They pretend they don't think their better then everyone else.  They lower themselves to talk to Longbottom, but you know they only do that because they pity him.  They don't admit it, but they do.

The Dream Team.  Everyone wishes they could be like them.  I know Draco does.

He has ever since he met Harry.  Harry was quiet when they first met, so he told me.  Someone to talk to.  He looked as if he was truly giving what Draco said thought.  Next time he saw Harry though, Harry was cold, didn't even give Draco a chance.

And that's how it started.  Draco talks to me about them almost every day.  I pretend I don't know what he really wants and just play along.  But he does.

I think he secretly wanted to be a Gryffindor.  Not that he would admit it.  Not even to himself.  But a silent rebellion, one he couldn't have be to blame for.  One he might not be punished for.

Last night, I dreamt that Draco had been put in Gryffindor.  He had become Potter's friend, and thus inheriting Weasley and Granger as well.  He had given up on his mudblood hatred and now accepted everyone.  Well, almost everyone.

In my dream, he walked up to me one day in potions and said, "Pansy, you are a selfish, biased pig.  Don't ever come near me again."  And he turned to go back to the Dream Team.

And then, after Christmas break, Draco didn't come back.  Ever.  Transferred to Durmstrang or killed, my dream didn't specify, but either way, I was afraid for him.

This could never happen though.  Draco is much too ambitious to become anything but Slytherin.  Much too cunning to be in Gryffindor.  And he knows this.

But it doesn't stop him from wanting it.

And the saddest part of all of this, is that Potter and his friends will never know.  They'll never know what they could have had with him.  They'll always think of him as the villain.  They'll probably send him to Azkaban some day.

But I'll never say anything.  I'll just giggle along with Draco and his friends, laughing at the Dream Team's misfortune, the little that exists.  And they'll never realize…

But that's quite alright.  Because Draco will never realize what he really wants either.

But this isn't about Draco.  It's about them.  They pretend they don't, but they twitter behind their hands about how horrible we are, making fun of our families, robes, noses, and so many other things.  As if they're better.

They aren't.  They are sad, poor, mudblood, twits.  Well, alright, only Weasley is poor.  And Harry Potter is the only twit.  And Granger is the only mudblood.  But they're all sad.  And they're all Gryffindors.  Sad, stupid, and under-the-pretense-of-being-courageous-and-all-things-good Gryffindors.

Look at them!  Really, look.  Together, never separated, not even when they fight.  They sit through each other, pretending everything is alright even though they should know that we know it's not.

Twits.

Hence my conclusion that they deserve it.  They deserve it all.  All the torment, the agony.  All the death and destruction they will witness before they finally win.

For they will, you know.  They will win.  I know it and so do many others.  If you ask any Death Eater who will triumph, they will say the Dark Lord, of course.  But, when you look into their eyes, you know the doubt behind them, revealing the truth.  You know that good will achieve victory from the way they look at you.  And how could it not?  Everyone knows that "good" will always prevail.

Then the Dream Team will move on, grow up, turn their focus to other matters.  Ronald Weasley might become a famous Auror, putting people into Azkaban on a whim.  Hermione Granger might write all of the book list, influencing the mind of students everywhere.

And Potter?  Doesn't matter what he does, really.  He could be anything from a Quidditch player for the Chudly Cannons.  Whatever position he is in, he will use his power to put all of us Slytherins into Azkaban.  Even the ones who he has no evidence to convict, he will find someway of putting us there, lording over us with his bloody fame.

The next line you're expecting is probably along the lines of "This is why I must kill him."  But I'm not going to say that.  I'm going to say that I've accepted all of this.

My life will most likely be confined to a eight by eight cell once the Dark Lord is defeated.  I'll be surrounded by Dementors, day and night.  Eventually I'll be merely a blubbering blob on the floor, nothing left but bad memories and tears.  That's why I carry around a small bottle of Nightshade extract.  Just enough for one.

And then I won't be bothered with anyone anymore.  No more Draco pouring out his soul to me, while not knowing that he is.  No more of Granger acting as if she knows more then me.  No more cracks from Weasley about my looks.  No more living in the shadow of Harry sodding Potter.

Then it'll all be over.  Then I'll leave a letter, something much like this, so they'll know why I did it.  They won't tell the press, but doesn't matter to me.  All I need is for the Dream Team to read it.  Then they'll know.  And maybe they'll feel sorry for me.  Maybe they won't.  It doesn't really matter, I guess.

But until that day, I intend to make life miserable for them.  From making up stupid songs about Weasley to siding with that toad Umbridge.  I will make their time at Hogwarts wretched.

And they deserve it.

A/N:  What do you think?  Bad?  Good?  Okay, but really not you're cup of tea?  You have to tell me, cuz I like it.  No one really thinks about Pansy other then a simpering, love-sick puppy, and that was getting on my nerves.   Anyway, go read our other stories!  After you review, of course.


End file.
